


Not what it seems

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week after Ginny started going out with Harry, she had a run in with Cho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what it seems

The week after Ginny started going out with Harry, she had a run in with Cho. A literal run in, the kind of where you bump into the other person just as you're getting late for Potions class and your bag spills its contents everywhere in sight. 

Awkwardly, Ginny bent down to pick up her quills, parchments and Potion supplies. Cho stood there for a second, as if she couldn't quite make up her mind whether to help her or not. In the end she kneeled down in front of Ginny with a soft sigh, her fingers closing around worn out quill. 

Se passed it to Ginny without a word, but she didn't need to say anything. Her expression showed clearly what was going through her mind - anger, regret, jealousy, disillusion. Ginny quickly averted her eyes, stuffing her things into her bag haphazardly. She needed to get to class, she needed to get away from Cho.

She got up and walked away briskly, never uttering a word. She didn't turn around to see if Cho was looking at her. She know she was. Just like when they met for the last time a month ago in the Room of Requirement and Ginny broke up with her because, after all, it was never meant to be. Everyone knew it would end with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, not Mrs. and Mrs. Chang.


End file.
